Another One
by Crimson Needle
Summary: This takes place a couple of months before Jonah's arrival, this is a story of how two peoples lives came to and end within a day but what happens when two arms dealers invite them to something that's just for them
1. Chapter 1:Paxton Dean

**THAT GUY ON EBAY JUST HAD TO HAVE IT SO NO I DON'T OWN JORMUNGAND**

Another One

Chapter One: Paxton Dean

Paxton Dean was an ordinary man only twenty-one years old with an ordinary life lived in his own apartment he had been a part of the NYPD S.W.A.T for a year now he had a little brother,Kyle, at the age of sixteen who looked up to him very much his Dad was killed in Iraq when he was fourteen so it left his Mom a single mother and with him paying the bills well that ordinary life was about to come to an end.  
Paxton was in the back of the S.W.A.T van with his team Lenny, Beck, Niel, Baker, and Allen armed to the teeth

"Hey Allen ready for the Drag Race at six?" Paxton was talking to his friend he had known since they were three and he swiped his black hair from his eyes

"Hell yeah but i'm telling you Pax, Gardener's is going to beat Bull by a mile"

"Hey you've heard the rumors he might have totaled his ride after that last crash" Paxton shook his head

"Yeah but..." Allen was cut off

"CUT THE CHATTER!" Lenny,Paxtons CO,stood up

"Sorry sir" Allen made a slight wave

"Ok be ready to exit in six"

"Dad watch over me" Paxton wouldn't admit it but he is terrified on this operation their about to neutralize a bank heist with a total number of four criminals with automatic weapons

"Six"Paxton raised his M4A1

"Five"Allen raised his MP5

"Four"Beck raised his M1014

"Three"Baker raised his M4A1

"Two" Niel raised his MP5

"One"Lenny raised his M4A1

"DEPLOY" The van doors slammed opened Paxton took cover behind a police cruiser Allen took cover right next to Paxton, Baker crouched behind a bus,Beck went prone by the S.W.A.T van,Niel had a case of bad luck and took a bullet to the head and died immeditaly, Lenny was still in the back of the van

"Dammit the fuckers got Niel!" Paxton punched the police cruiser twice

"Pax calm down don't let the blood rush to your head" Allen tried to calm down his friend

"Yeah I know buy it's...it's Niel man"

"The guy was my friend too we'll mourn later just focus"

"Yeah calm down...calm down" Paxton closed his eye's

"Alright lets do this" Allen shook Paxton's shoulder

"Yep lets do it Al" They raised their weapons over the vehicle and fired on the windows

Paxton and Allen fired upon the windows leaving one hostile dead

"TANGO DOWN!" Gunshots came from the roof top

"I THOUGHT THERE WERE FOUR" Paxton had to scream with bullets flying right over head

"INTEL MUST BE OFF" Allen screamed back

"WHERE THE FUCK DID THEY GET M110?" Baker fired upon the sniper

"MAYBE AN ARMS DEA-"Beck was shot in the head by the sniper

"FUCK THEY GOT BECK" Baker nailed the sniper Lenny sat next to Beck checking his pulse

"Gone..."

"ADVANCING" Baker turned the corner of the bus

"GET BACK IN COVER DUMBASS!" Allen screamed but Baker could not hear over the shooting, Baker was sprinting towards a nearby cruiser but was killed by multiple shots to the chest,Paxton scanned the road staring at his dead friends...yeah he'd seen the dead but these are his best friends he kept telling himself not to get attached but yet he did

"THEY'VE RETRADED BEHIND THE TELLERS DESKS MOVE IN" The rest of the S.W.A.T team except Allen, Paxton, and Lenny had fallen they vaulted through the broken windows the crimanls had fallen within minutes

"Is everyone okay?"

"Not a scratch"

"Not a scratch"

"That won't do" Lenny raised his M4A1

"Wha-"Allen fell to the floor...dead

"Al you son of a bi-"Lenny shot Paxton in the chest thinking he was dead

"Ok you asshole get up" A man hopped over a teller desk Paxton was still, he checked his chest lady luck must be on his side

"You got the cash?"

"Yeah" a man with a ski mask nodded

"Alright then I won't need your services anymore" He shot the man in the head he fell to the floor without a head.

Paxton shifted his head he saw Allens Beretta on his corpse

"Sorry to loot your corpse brother"

Paxton gripped it and he put his finger on the trigger Lenny removed his helmet

"Man it's a fucking inferno in that thing" This was Paxtons chance he aimed

"Hey Lenny"

"What the fu-"Paxton pulled the trigger Lenny fell yet Paxton was still firing he knew he was a corpse but he kept pulling the trigger till his heard clicking he heard sirens from outside

"Thank God" Paxton sat up crouched next to his dead friend tears hit the floor

"I'm sorry" He cupped his eyes

"Allen do me a favor and say hi to my Dad for me would you"

"DROP YOUR WEAPON" Police Officers were storming the entrance

"What guys listen to me I can ex-"

"DROP YOUR WEAPON OR WE WILL OPEN FIRE" Paxton dropped his pistol

Officers approached him with weapons drawn

"Woah..woah what the hell?"

"Your name?"

"Paxton Dean"

"Paxton Dean your under arrest for the murder of two officers you have the right to remain silent you have the right to an attorney if you can't afford an attorney one will be appointed for you" His arm's were placed behind his back

"WOAH HEY HEY JUST LISTEN TO ME MY CAPTAIN SHO-" He was forced into the car he refused to get in

"Guys wa-"

he was hit in the head with a baton of some kind knocking him unconscious...

X Four hours later X

Paxton opened his eyes to a slightly lit room he felt the walls

"Cement" Paxton noticed he had a change of apperal he was wearing sweats of some kind he sat up his vision cleared...he was in a cell, he saw two figures at the door it was his mom and his little brother

"You killed Allen" Kyle had tears in his eyes his older brother had killed the man he looked up to dearly he ran away with tears hitting the floor

"Kyle wait" he grabbed the bars

"Who are you?" He looked towards his mother tears were in here eyes as well but she was giving him a different look she was looking at him as if he was a total stranger

"My little Paxton wouldn't kill a man cold blood" Her little boy who she gave birth whom she had raised killed that hyperactive boy she watched grow into manhood and he even shot Lenny a man that she had actually taken a liking to  
"Thats the thing I didnt" he reached out she jumped back

"DONT TOUCH ME" She was screaming with deppresion

"Mom ple-"

"DONT CALL ME THAT YOUR NOT MY SON" Paxton pulled his hand back and fell to his knees his Mother walked off his guard appeared at the bar's

"Your going to be sitting in there till we find you a judge so get comftrable" Paxton stood up and face planted on the bed, his life had ended with the blink of an eye all of his friends were dead his family no longer loves him and he had been framed for the murder of Allen and now he is going to rot in prison

X Three Days Later X  
"Headline:S.W.A.T member Sergeant Paxton Dean had murdered two S.W.A.T members names: Private First Class Allen Lunar, and Captain Lenny Vixen cameras were shot in the bank shootout so there is no film to be shown but it looks like to the NYPD that after they had killed the five suspects he first shot Allen Lunar and then killed Captain Lenny Vixen hoping to retrieve the stolen money but was then apprehended by NYPD and is awaiting trial."

"Pfft yeah that's how it when down." It had been three days since the bank heist and Paxtons framing, people were giving Paxton looks since he is the new meat and to Paxton some of these guys look familer lucky he wore a balalclava on operations or he'd be dead already Paxton was walking through the mess hall till a guard approached him

"Paxton Dean you got a visitor" What? who would come to see him his family acts like he never existed and Allens family won't talk to him either, for obvious reasons, so who would be coming to see him he walked right behind the security guard till they reached the visiting area he saw a extremly pale young woman with light blue eyes and long white hair and had a terrifying smile on her face and that blank stare made his skin crawl she also had two tactical gear wearing, armed guard's. One was a woman with long dark brown hair and wore a white eyepatch over here right eye and the second was a man who looked close to a bodybuilder and whose hair was short and gray...who the hell is this? Paxton sat down on the other side of the glass she had the payphone in her hand already he gripped the payphone on the other side the woman finally spoke

"Hello "

"How do you know my name?...then again dont answer that" His face was being blasted all over every news network in the country so there's no doubt she's heard of him...still why is she here?

"Dont think I know who you are because the television I know everything about you Paxton"

"Oh yeah then where's my Dad?" He hated to bring his dead father to question but he needed proof

"Your Father Isaiah Dean was in the U.S Marine Corp and was killed in Iraq by an I.E.D when you were fourteen years old leaving your Mother a single mother and you paying the bills and your little brother Kyle Dean..." Paxton held up his palm

"Ok I get it you know my whole damn life..what do you want with me a murderer"

"I know you didn't do it Paxie"

"How?" Wait did she just give him a nickname

"Ok first Allen Lunar was shot in the head with a 5.56mm bullet and then Lenny Vixen was shot in the head by a 9mm and you weren't hurt but there was an impact from a bullet but your vest caught it and the shell was also 5.56 so it just doesn't make sense to me."

Paxton frowned.

"What if one of my teammates shot me, and I pulled my Glock and killed him?"

The girl shook her head.

"Nope. I read the incident report. Your pistol was fully loaded and had no gun shot residue in the barrel."

Paxton's frown deepened.

"So if you can figure it out, why can't anyone else?"

The girl's grin seemed to widen.

"Because they're stupid?"

"Maybe" He shut his eyes and shrugged

"Ok then back to the subject at hand who are you and what do you want with me?"

"You uset to be a Police Officer so you've probably heard my name Koko Hekmatyar"

"Sounds familer you and your famous company HCLI and you also have a brother if i'm correct Kasper Hekmatyar"

"Yep that's right"

"Never thought i'd be talking to you so why did you want to talk to me in the first place?"

"I've taken an interest to you"

"What kind?"

"I was thinking about you joining my team of bodyguards what do you say?"

"Why should I join you?"

"Well the trials going to convict your ass anyway and i'd rather be shot at then get raped in the ass then rot in prison"

"You scare me"

"I scare most people"

"Bullets or buttsex?...Bullets...unless i'm on top then i'm ok with buttsex" Koko put on her what the fuck face

"Hey don't judge me i'm experminting"

"Eh I won't judge him he like's what he likes" The gray haired man shrugged

"He isn't competion for Koko i'm happy"

"But i'm going to need to get out this hell hole first"

"Don't worry i've already arranged it" Koko nodded to the prison guard he nodded back he took Paxton by the arm and pulled him out of the chair and handcuffed him he took him to the front gates and unlocked his handcuffs Koko was already waiting for him with a vehicle in place

"So how'd you get me out?"

"Money can grease the wheels" The car door was opened for him he sat in the seat next to the window he notice the man up front he was also large his hair was black and and was shaved they began to drive

"So why are you still in prison sweats?...i'm Lehm by the way" They gray haird man introduced himself and reached out hoping for a hand shake

"Paxton Dean and I really don't know the guard just took me out front" He shook his hand

"Don't worry you'll get a change of clothes soon...oh and i'm Valmet" The woman with the eyepatch also introduced herself yet she did not want a hand shake

"Alright then is this it?"

"There's more of us but I only took these three to come get you and the big guy up there is Ugo our wheelman"

"Alright so when do we get started?"

"Right now, welcome to the team Paxie" Koko made that same creepy smile

**WELL READERS WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE FIRST CHAPTER AND WHAT ARE YOUR THOUGHTS ON PAXTON? AND IF YOUR WONDERING THEIR IS A SECOND OC CHARACTER I'VE CREATED FOR KASPERS TEAM SHE'S A...WELL THAT CAN WAIT TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER BY THE WAY THX FOR READING AND LET ME KNOW IF I MADE ANY SPELLING ERRORS **  
**P.S. REVIEWS PLZ**


	2. Chapter 2:Tanya Pavalovna

I DON'T OWN JORMUNGAND

Another One Chapter Two: Tanya Pavalovna

Tanya Pavalovna a twenty-one year old woman ever since she was a little girl she wanted to join her nation's military she always saw the soldiers marching by being she lived just hours from a fort her older sister Elena joined the military the day she turned eighteen top of all the trainees combined no one was surprised when she was asked to become a Member of the Spesnatz when she accepted the offer she went through even more hardcore training but yet she survived but the time she was finished with her training The First Chechen War broke out and she was deployed yet was sent home within her first three months within Chechnya do to a lose of a hand a building collapsed right on top of her and her squad when she awoke all of her squad mates were dead and her right hand was trapped under rubble she knew her only way out, was cut to herself out, She was found just before she passed out of blood loss and her life was saved hour's later. Well back to Tanya she wanted to follow in her older sisters footsteps she didn't expect to make Spesnatz but at least she hopes she makes it in regular ground forces, Just as her sister did she enlisted the day she turned eighteen and while she was in training she had found out she was so good with a Rifle it was like magic so she was chosen to be a member of a sniper team She went through harsh training but to her surprise she made it and when she was finished she had been offered to be Spesnatz this surprised her more maybe it was because she was Elena's little sister when she accepted the offer she swore she wouldn't but she decided to get a tattoo she got a dotted line across her neck with the words 'Cut Here' below the line. Yet it was strange it was like she was in her sisters boots because as she graduated The Second Chechen War broke out and she was deployed immediately as well she's been in Chechnya no more then eight months now -

"This is Echo Three squad Echo is in position I repeat squad Echo is in position how copy? Over" Tanya talked into her radio

"Copy Squad Echo this is Warlord you are familiar with your mission correct?"

"Affirmative Warlord I just need check the file that was given to my team. Pavel?" She Bipoded her SVD at the window and Pavel, her fellow squad mate, handed her a folder with papers and one photo the mission was to eliminate a man supplying weapons to the Chechens his hair was Black along with it being in a Pony Tail his soul patch just screamed he was an asshole on the papers were his name age and one order 'Eliminate'

Name: Ben Mcullen

Nationaliy:Unknown

Race:Hispanic

Age: Mid Twentys

Height:6'3 Location: Unknown

Status:Alive

"Not for long" She took the photo from the folder and a tack from her bag and stuck it to the wall next to her Rifle she swiped her Dirty Blonde hair from her eye's she looked through the scope she closed her left eye her finger was on the trigger She got wide eyed and she began to shake

"Pavalovna are you okay?"

"A son" she whispered

"What?"

"Target should be leaving the building now fire the shot has been given green light fire when ready how copy?" Tanya didn't respond

"Lieutenant Pavalovna how copy?" She responded

"Warlord I can't take the shot"

"And why not? You've killed plenty of people in the past what's so different about this one"

"He has a son" It was true the supplier had a boy guessing by height around six years old

"Does it look like I give a flying fuck take the shot that's and order from your supieors!"

"Negati-" A gunshot rang off next to her head another member of her team took the shot the man fell with red covering the cement and a hole in his forehead and a crying child

"You piece of shit!" She was not aware but she had pulled her pistol from her holster and shot the man in his temple all rifles were pointed at her back

"On your knee's!"

"God dammit" She placed her handgun on the ground and got on her knees X Four Days Later X A few hours after she killed her teammate she was taken to her Commanding Officer and instead of execution he sent her to all women military prison she has been watched word has already gotten out that she killed her teammate the story even got twisted and somehow it became that she shot him for no damn reason within three days she accepted it her days are numbered she was sitting in a open courtyard until a guard approached her

"Bitch someone's here to see you"

She was surprised at this no one has even contacted her since she got thrown in here other then yesterday when that one woman grabbed her ass and she ended up in the infirmary, but that's a different story,

She was escorted to a room the guard sat her in a metal chair that was bolted to the ground and she was facing a wall of glass lights turned on, on the other side there was a man with short White hair his eyes were blue and his skin looked like he was a child inside during the summer he also had one black armored wearing guard it was a woman with short Brown hair her eyes were green she was also grinning from ear to ear she could barely make out a tattoo of some kind on her right arm she was armed with a P90 Submachine Gun

_'Okay if this girls wearing all black this guy has to be important and badass because black is fucking awesome'_

"Hello Ms. Pavalovna " The White haired man spoke

"How do you know who I am?"

"I've done my research"

"Okay then prove it"

"Your name is Tanya Pavalovna sister of Elena Pavalovna both of you joined the military the day you turned eighteen both of you get asked to be Spesnatz and when you weren't in the military yet your sister was deployed to the first Chechen war but was sent home three months late due to the loss of her right hand and when you joined the military yourself your drill seargent found you were good with a rifle so you were moved to Marksman training and weeks later you were asked to be Spesnatz just like your sister and the day you finished training you were deployed to The Second Chechen War you have killed Thirty people with only eight misses to your name. But within eight months you were branded a Traitor by your Country due to shooting a member of your team for shooting Ben Mcullen right in front of his child and here we are now."

"Jesus read my diary why don't ya" "l just might do that" "How the hell do you know so much about the hell are you?"

"You've probably heard my name floating around Kasper Hekmatyar"

"Yeah I've heard your name every now and then your an arms dealer correct?"

"Correct"

"So what does an Arms Dealer want with me?"

"Seeing your skills with a Rifle I've come to make you an offer you see I obviously have a team of bodyguards" He looked behind him to the woman

"And the offer is?"

"I've been looking for a Designated Marksman to put on my team what do you say Tan-Tan?" Tan-Tan? what the fuck is a Tan-Tan a nickname?

"Well I'd rather get shot at then get my ass grabbed repeatedly so I'm in but how are you gonna get me out of here?"

"Already done" The guard behind her tugged on her arm and handcuffed her and brought her to the front gate and unlocked her handcuffs and pushed her outside the gate slammed shut She turned to see Kasper and the same woman already waiting for her with a vehicle in place

_ 'Man their quick'_ She sat in the vehicle with Kasper and this woman from her look Tanya wont admit it but she is some how terrified of her

"Welcome to the team Tanya, By the way Chiquita's the name"

"Alright so i'm on the team right off the bat?"

"Pretty much"

"Is this it?"

"No there's more of us there just two car's behind us"

"And by the way am I gonna wear badass armor like that?" She pointed to the woman she now knows as Chiquita

"It is pretty cool isn't it?"

"Yes you will"

"HOORAY!" "Welcome to the Team Tan-Tan" Chiquita still with her grin

"Don't call me that"

"Okay Tan-Tan"

"Dammit!"

** WELL GUYS THATS THE SECOND CHAPTER THX FOR READING PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW SORRY IF IT PRETTY MUCH SUCKED AND I KNOW I DIDNT MAKE SOME OF THE MAIN CHATACTERS LIKE THEY WERE ON THE SHOW SO YOU DONT HAVE TELL ME, ON THE OTHER HAND PM ME YOUR THOUGHTS PLEASE AND WHICH OF THE OC CHARACTERS I CREATED IS YOUR FAV , IF YOU HAVE ONE, AND SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE I'VE BEEN STUCK ON WRITERS BLOCK FOR A WHILE NOW**


End file.
